


Every Single Ramon Kid Is Trans Because I Say So

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death To Transphobia, Every time I see a fic with the ramon family as transphobic I'm :((, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, supportive ramon family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bette because they saw some Bad Shit today and they deserve good fic (Bette hey I'd die 4 u jsyn).  
> Anyways cishet Ramon kids are a government conspiracy designed to keep the public complacent. They're actually trans cryptids.  
> also this was written fast and not betad so if it's shit I'm sorry

Cisco Ramon was the pioneer of his family.  
There was no warning the night when ten-year-old Cisco suddenly opened up at dinner. “ _Mamá, Papá, no soy niña_.”  
They were confused, of course. Nothing in all the parenting books and advice from family had prepared them for their child admitting he wasn't the girl they'd thought he was. But Cisco was their youngest son-- they loved him more than their own lives. They didn't know the right words to say, but for him, they'd learn.  
And they did.  
They didn't just learn, though. Cisco’s mother and father did so much more than learn. They fought back against teachers who refused to acknowledge their son being a boy. They saved a part of all their paychecks in case Cisco decided he wanted to transition. And they supported him.  
Cisco had never loved his family more.  
Dante was the next to come out.  
They were unbelievably nervous-- how has Cisco found the courage to come out so easily? Dante felt like this secret was boiling under his skin. The kettle was going to whistle, and then everyone would know.  
“It'll be okay, Dante,” Cisco reassured them. He was the only person who Dante had come out to so far. Even that had been terrifying, despite them knowing that Cisco would be one hundred percent accepting.  
“At least you belong in the binary,” Dante sighed. “I don't. I'm not even sure Mamá _knows_ what nonbinary is. And there's no gender neutral pronouns in Spanish-- they'll have to misgender me!”  
Cisco put a comforting arm around them. “Do you want me to tell them?”  
“No, no I have to do this.”  
“Well then let’s go then, _big sibling_.”  
The two shuffled downstairs, arm in arm to confront their parents. With Cisco at his side, the worry Dante had been feeling ebbed away. There was no way their parents would accept Cisco being trans but not Dante. They could do this.  
“ _Mamá, Papá, no soy niño, ni niña,_ ” Dante blurted.  
Their father squinted, the same look of confusion he had given Cisco all those years ago. Unsure what to say, but not upset. Hopefully it was a good sign.  
Their father motioned for the phone to be handed to him. “ _¿Y como se dice?_ ”  
For a moment, Dante was stunned out of speaking. Cisco gave him a slight nudge. “Oh! It's called being nonbinary,” they finally replied.  
Their father nodded once, twice, three times as he typed in what Dante had just told him. “So you use they pronouns then?”  
Dante nodded rapidly. Beside them, Cisco smiles brightly. He never doubted their parents for a second.  
Armando was the last to come out.  
She had been away at college for almost a year now and they hadn't heard much from her. Their parents always bragged to their friends about how well Armando was doing in school though, so that had to be a good sign.  
This year, she was visiting for spring break. Dante was graduating high school soon: if she was too swamped with finals to attend graduation, she wanted to at least see them this week.  
Armando stood at the door, waiting to ring the bell. She wiped her sweaty palms on her favorite dress: her family hadn't seen her like this yet. Would they like how she looked? She knew she didn't look like the other girls on tv; she's mostly muscle, with her short hair styled upwards. But she felt nice in this dress, and that's all that matters.  
The door flung open before Armando could even finish ringing the doorbell. God, Dante had grown so much since she'd last saw them!  
Dante looked at her dress, grinning. “You look nice, A!”  
“Yeah, uh, surprise.. I'm a girl.” She gives a mock-curtsey, and Dante _laughs_. God, she's missed her sibling.  
“Come inside! Everyone's waiting,” Dante says, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the happiness of the home.  
She wouldn't trade this family for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit 666 words.


End file.
